Le meilleur cadeau
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: A el nunca le había gustado la navidad pero ahora, estando con Bridgette... Esa navidad quería pedirle compartir algo mas que un departamento. Quería pedirle ser su esposa y compartir el resto de sus vidas (One-shot largo, ganador en el concurso de Wattpad #Relatos de navidad, creado por@ParisCDH. Pareja: Feligette. Portada hecha por @SamanthaJaksic, pasen a ver su perfil)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el concurso de Wattpad #Relatos de navidad.**

 **Categoría: Navidad.**

 **(Creado por ParisCDH)**

 **(Bridgette/Ladybug y Felix/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana de la habitación, colándose a través de la cortina, hicieron que Felix gruñera entre sueños. Molesto se giro en la cama dándole la espalda a la odiosa luz y buscando con sus brazos envolver el delicado cuerpo de su amada novia.

Sin embargo, al no encontrarla como todas las mañanas y tocar únicamente la fría tela de las sabanas, Felix abrió los ojos de golpe. Sintiendo como su estomago se contraía violentamente.

Levantándose de la cama, el rubio salio de la habitación y comenzó a recorrer el departamento mientras gritaba su nombre. Pensando en lo extraño que le resultaba aquello pues en los tres años que tenían viviendo juntos, Bridgette nunca salia sin dejar una nota.

Sin poder evitarlo, el pánico se alojo en su pecho cuando ya no hubo lugar en donde buscar y resignado se vio forzado a regresar a su recamara.

Tal vez a muchos les podría parecer exagerado su sentir, después de todo solo había salido sin avisar ¿O no? Pues no, ese era precisamente el problema, que el comportamiento de la chica ya tenia varios días que estaba cambiando. Incluso por momentos, llegaba al grado de sentir que estaba alejándose completamente de el, a pesar de compartir el mismo techo, la misma cama, el mismo aire.

Primero se había vuelto un poco mas reservada y nerviosa con su presencia, luego se negaba a que la llevase a cualquier sitio y decía siempre estar ocupada, después se encerraba en la habitación, evadía sus besos, caricias y halagos. Ahora... desaparecía sin avisar.

¡Dios, no lo entendía! ¿Que diablos estaba pasando? ¿Porque veía a Bridgette tan diferente con el? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? ¿La había herido, ofendido o algo semejante? O quizás... ¿Seria posible que...?

Levantando una de sus manos para llevársela a la frente, Felix trato de calmarse. Negándose a creer que Bridgette estuviera perdiendo sus sentimientos por el. Eso era imposible, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo... Pero entonces, ¿Que estaba ocurriendo?

En ese momento se escucho el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse y como si fuese un chiquillo, Felix corrió a la cama para acostarse. Intentando fingir que seguía dormido. Dándole la espalda a la puerta y cubriéndose hasta el cuello con las sabanas, mirando fijamente los diminutos copos de nieve que caían del cielo y eran visibles gracias a la pequeña ranura disponible por la cortina en la ventana.

Cuando Bridgette finalmente entro a la habitación, suspiro con pesar al verlo todavía dormido. Luego dio media vuelta e intento salir de nuevo sin hacer ruido, pero la voz de Felix la detuvo.

-¿A donde fuiste, Bridgette? -pregunto el, intentando esconder lo herido que se sentía ante sus acciones. Desechando el plan de mantenerse "dormido"

La hermosa chica se estremeció al escuchar su voz y olvidándose de la respuesta que había memorizado, comenzó a tartamudear nerviosa.

-Yo... Yo tenia, tenia que salir.

-¿Ah, si?¿A donde?

La seriedad con que Felix pregunto aquello hizo que aumentara considerablemente el nerviosismo de la joven, que sin darse cuenta comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

-Fui... Fui a.. a...

-¿Que pasa? ¿Te has olvidado de a donde fuiste? -inquirió el con molestia, sentándose sobre la cama.

-¡No! -respondió ella abruptamente, alzando la voz de manera exagerada -Yo... Yo solo, fui a... Fui a correr -aseguro haciendo una exagerada mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

Felix la miro de manera sospechosa. En los tres años que tenían viviendo juntos, ella jamas había salido a correr... Ademas, la ropa que usaba no era deportiva. Dudaba mucho que pudiese correr de manera cómoda con aquellos ajustados pantalones de mezclilla y los pequeños botines que usaba.

De igual manera, prefirió no decir nada y levantarse para comenzar a vestirse. Intentando ignorar la extraña mirada de Bridgette sobre su persona.

Una vez listo el joven se acerco a la chica, quien se encontraba todavía parada bajo el marco de la puerta.

-Bridgette... -comenzó a decir, tomándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos - ¿Todavía me amas? -pregunto directo.

Un incomodo silencio los envolvió mientras Felix, acostumbrado a esconder sus sentimientos esperaba la respuesta con aparente tranquilidad. Esforzándose en ocultar como su corazon latía aceleradamente y un agudo pinchazo se instalaba en su pecho, incrementándose a cada instante que pasaba.

Bridgette por su parte, palideció al escuchar aquella pregunta.

-¿Por que me preguntas eso, Felix? Sabes la respuesta.

-Si, lo se... Pero necesito escucharla de ti.

Tratando de contener el temblor que intentaba echar a perder la poca seguridad que tenia, Bridgette dio media vuelta para huir pero Felix la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que no me contestas?

Esta vez al rubio le fue imposible ocultar el dolor en su voz y Bridgette, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llorar aclaro su garganta antes de mirarlo de nuevo y sonreír.

-Te amo, Felix.

Aun no convencido de la respuesta, el joven se inclino para buscar los labios de su novia. Besándolos de manera lenta y profunda, disfrutando de aquel dulce sabor que tanto adoraba y del cual se había vuelto un adicto. Satisfecho la abrazo al sentir como era correspondido por la chica, quien lo envolvía del cuello con sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cabello.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo no había disfrutado de un beso así? Siete días, lo recordaba perfectamente... Siete largos días martirizándolo por su extraño cambio con el.

Y ahora, sentir ese contacto tan efusivo lo hacia tan feliz que por un momento sintió deseos de tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a ala cama, olvidarse de sus responsabilidades en el trabajo y hacerle el amor durante todo el día. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron frustrados al sentir como Bridgette terminaba con el beso mientras intentaba torpemente evadir su mirada.

-Que tengas un buen día, minou -murmuro ella nerviosa, soltando su cuello de una manera tan rápida que opacaba la dulzura de aquel apodo.

Confundido Felix la soltó y salio de la habitación.

No sabia que era lo que le ocurría pero ya se encargaría de averiguarlo y solucionarlo, pues aquel beso, aquellas caricias eran la respuesta a su pregunta. Ella todavía lo amaba, lo amaba tanto como el a ella.

Segundos después se escucho la puerta del departamento cerrarse y fue solo hasta ese momento que Bridgette se permitió entrar a la recamara y desmoronarse. Cayendo sentada en el filo de la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos mientras lloraba.

De su abrigada chamarra de invierno, pronto salio Tikki.

-Oh, Tikki... Si Felix se entera de esto se enojara... ¿Por que no puedo ser mas valiente y decírselo todo? -comenzó a decir. Sabiendo que tenia toda la atención de la pequeña kwami roja.

-Ya no sufras, Brid... Las cosas se arreglaran, todo saldrá bien... Felix lo entenderá -respondió la bichito de manera optimista.

-¿Que seria de mi sin ti? -dijo Bridgette mirándola con dulzura. Sollozando incluso cuando su pecho se llenaba de esperanza.

Tikki rápidamente voló hasta ponerse frente a ella. Dándole un tierno beso en la nariz. Ella amaba a Bridgette y no la abandonaría, pasara lo que pasara cuando le contara al rubio el motivo de su actitud... Ella estaría a su lado. Cuidándola, observándola y apoyándola como siempre.

.

Ese día la agenda de Felix no le daba el tiempo de tomar ni un solo respiro, sin embargo había decidido mandar todo al diablo y salir en su auto. Recordando que la noche del día siguiente seria navidad, deseando encontrar algún regalo especial para Bridgette. Así que en esos momentos, se encontraba conduciendo a través de las concurridas calles nevadas de París, un poco fastidiado del ambiente navideño.

A el nunca le había gustado la navidad, con la ausencia de su madre y el descuido de su padre aquella fecha de "unión" no hacia mas que acentuar sus problemas al contrastarlos con la felicidad aparente del resto de las personas. Demostrándole cuan solo se encontraba sin amigos, sin familia, sin nadie a quien le importara. Pero al llegar la chica de coletas a su vida, primero como Ladybug y después como Bridgette... Todo había cambiado.

Antes la navidad era algo tan fuerte, que por mas que el intentara no participar en ella la sociedad básicamente terminaba envolviéndolo. Desde las decoraciones en la escuela, los anuncios de navidad, programas y películas especiales en la televisión, hasta los días festivos y villancicos sonando por todos lados.

Pero ahora, estando con Bridgette... El realmente era capaz de hacer un esfuerzo por participar. ¿Y como no hacerlo? Ver aquella brillante sonrisa en los labios de su novia y saberse responsable, era algo tan maravilloso que cualquier esfuerzo valía la pena.

Por ella era capaz de hacer de su departamento una especie de burdel navideño, por ella era capaz de cantar aquella fea y estúpida musiquita con letras bastante inverosímiles que la gente repetía embobada con alguna especie de adoctrinamiento sin sentido.

Porque al final, todo era poco por tener una tarde sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos, incluso cuando el precio era tener que ver aquella horrible programación navideña que se repetía sin cansancio.

Porque para Felix una simple fecha no era la felicidad. Para el, su felicidad era Bridgette, ella era su verdadera navidad durante todo el año.

Por que por ella, con ella y para ella deseaba ser una mejor persona y esa navidad, quería que ella lo supiera... Quería darle un regalo especial, quería olvidar sus miedos y darle una sorpresa que jamas olvidara.

Con esa idea en su cabeza, el rubio finalmente se estaciono frente a una exclusiva joyería.

-¡Wow, hablabas enserio! -grito Plagg asomándose también por la ventanilla -¡No puedo creer que por fin dejes tus temores y vayas a pedirle matrimonio! -exclamo genuinamente sorprendido.

Felix asintió, muy a su pesar dándole la razón de manera silenciosa mientras miraba la entrada durante unos segundos. Permitiéndose sonreír al imaginar la adorable reacción de la chica cuando esa navidad le pidiera compartir algo mas que un departamento... Cuando le pidiera ser su esposa y compartir el resto de sus vidas.

Porque el amaba a Bridgette con todo el corazon y no estaba dispuesto a perderla. El solo pensar que la chica lo dejara de amar le hacia sentirse enfermo, lo destrozaba sin remedio... Le quitaba todo el sentido a su vida.

Porque cuando la conoció le fastidiaba su presencia y solo la quería lejos de el, pero con el tiempo, incluso antes de saber que ella era Ladybug... Termino admitiendo que la quería, que la necesitaba. Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo a su lado sabia que ya no podía vivir sin ella.

La amaba, la adoraba como a nadie y eso era lo único que le importaba. No había nada mas en que pensar.

Horas mas tarde, cuando Felix llego al departamento las luces navideñas que colgaban de las paredes y el árbol estaban encendidas en medio de la penumbra. Mas satisfecho que agotado, el joven cerro la puerta tras de si para luego aflojar su corbata y caminar hasta su habitación.

Ya tenia todo planeado. Primero se encargaría de salir a su trabajo como todas las mañanas y volvería cuando estuviese seguro de que la chica se hubiese marchado, después arreglaría todo el departamento y ordenaría comida, así cuando ella llegara en la noche se llevaría una enorme sorpresa. ¡Todo seria perfecto!

Entrando a la habitación, el joven sonrio con ternura al ver como Bridgette permanecía plácidamente dormida sobre la cama. Un poco desarropada y extendida en el centro como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Sin pensarlo, se agacho para darle un pequeño beso en la frente y después comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse la abrigada pijama color rojo con motas negras que ella misma le había confeccionado. Decidiendo complementar el vestuario del mismo estilo que ella usaba en esos momentos. Aquel traje de color negro y con forma de gato muy semejante al de Chat Noir, su versión heroica.

Luego se introdujo en la cama y con sumo cuidado atrajo a la chica hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola protector para después arroparla. Lo que menos quería era que se resfriara.

.

La mañana llego... y con ella navidad.

Motivo por el cual Felix se levanto muy temprano para poder preparar el desayuno, algo sencillo en realidad. Muy a su pesar, el no era tan bueno como Bridgette cocinando pero había aprendido lo necesario al cuidarla durante sus largos resfriados, que solían ser muy comunes en esas épocas.

-Buenos días, princesa ¿Lista para su desayuno?

El rostro de Bridgette al ver la bandeja repleta de comida, dos tazas de café y una hermosa rosa de color rojo dentro de un pequeño florero, no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras le daba las gracias. Llenando de orgullo al chico que poco después, comenzó con su plan.

.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Bridgette abrió la puerta de su departamento.

Pronto el ruido de una hermosa música de piano la hizo volver a la realidad, solo para quedar completamente sorprendida al notar que por alguna extraña razón, bajo sus pies, desde la entrada hasta la terraza había un frondoso camino hecho exclusivamente con pétalos de rosa.

Dándose valor, la chica comenzó a seguir el sendero hasta encontrarse con Felix de pie frente a la pequeña mesa circular con la que contaba la terraza. Aquella que en esos momentos vestía un fino mantel de lino en color blanco y cargaba con orgullo una costosa vajilla de porcelana y copas de cristal que ella definitivamente, no recordaba haber visto antes.

La terraza se encontraba iluminada por una fila de lámparas en color aguamarina que rodeaban la balaustrada de la azotea con vista a la torre Eiffel, la cual en esos momentos se encontraba cubierta de nieve en la lejanía. Todo bajo la majestuosa luz de la luna.

Embelesada por la belleza que contemplaban sus ojos, Bridgette fue incapaz de decir nada cuando sintió que Felix se acercaba a ella para hacerla girar y robarle un travieso beso en los labios. Asomándose de su bolsillo, Tikki se sonrojo al ver aquello y discretamente se alejo hasta donde sabia que se encontraría Plagg espiando... Y comiendo.

-Felix, ¿Que... Que es todo esto?

-Un pequeño detalle para celebrar navidad, mi lady... ¿Te gusta?

¿Gustarle? ¡Aquella palabra se quedaba demasiado corta para describir cuanto la emocionaba ese espectáculo! Pero solo de pensar en lo que tenia planeado decirle esa noche, se rompió el hechizo y Bridgette salió de su ensimismamiento

-Si, es hermoso -respondió ella en tono triste, antes de bajar la mirada al suelo. Huyendo de aquella imagen que tanto la había seducido.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto Felix preocupado.

-No, nada -apuro a decir ella -Es solo que... Yo creí que cenaríamos con mis padres -mintió con lo primero que le llego a la mente.

-Lo siento, mi lady... Se que debí preguntarte primero, pero esta noche quería darte algo especial.

Ella le miro confundida.

-¿Especial?

El chico asintió mientras sonreía de manera encantadora.

-Se que todavía no soy tan bueno demostrando mis sentimientos, pero tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado... -dijo el acariciando su mejilla. Los ojos de Bridgette se humedecieron al escucharlo -Y esta noche quiero demostrártelo... -susurro ahora acercándose a rozar sus labios. Estremeciéndola ante sus dulces palabras y aquel cálido contacto -Quiero que seamos solo tu y yo... ¿Te molesta?

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, Bridgette negó lentamente. Embriagada por el maravilloso momento.

Sonriendo alegre por la respuesta, Felix inicio con un delicado beso que ella no dudo en corresponder, sintiéndose totalmente incapaz de controlar sus acciones y con el corazon latiendo acelerado dentro de su pecho. Casi como si fuese un desquiciado sin remedio.

Al terminar con el beso, Felix la abrazo cariñosamente.

-Te amo, mi lady.

Bridgette volvió a la realidad con aquellas palabras y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta correspondió el abrazo con mas fuerza de la necesaria. Cerrando los ojos para evitar que estos derramaras lagrimas o expresaran la tristeza y el pánico que los invadía.

-Yo también te amo, chaton... -respondió ella finalmente. Jurándose que no echaría a perder esa navidad pues ver a Felix tan alegre la hacia sentirse dichosa también. Así que se esforzaría por disfrutar de aquella velada y lo que viniera después... No importaría -Bueno, ¿Podemos cenar ya? ¡Estoy muerta de hambre! -añadió con emoción, separándose del abrazo y caminando a la mesa para sentarse.

Felix por su parte, se tomó su tiempo para imitarla, distraído con sus pensamientos y aquella hermosa sonrisa que la chica le mostraba. En un principio las palabras distantes de Bridgette le habían indicado que le pesaba mucho acceder a tener la cena solo con el, sin embargo... aquella emoción y aquellos ojos brillantes llenaban su corazon de alegría. Lo hacían sentirse orgulloso por lograr sorprenderla y sacar esa actitud que tanto extrañaba.

Ahora mas que nunca se esforzaría por que todo saliera perfecto. De modo que mientras comían tranquilamente, el joven primero se afanó en hablar sobre diversos temas triviales y después saco a la conversación el trabajo de Bridgette como diseñadora de modas. Observándola maravillado por el enorme entusiasmo con que la chica hablaba de ello, por el placer que se reflejaba en su angelical rostro y agitaba el mechón de cabello sobre la cabeza en clara señal de satisfacción.

¡Dios, como amaba a esa chica!

A mitad de la velada, Felix se levanto de su asiento y haciendo una leve reverencia le ofreció la mano. Ella lo miro con falsa confusión antes de quitarse la bufanda que usaba para después ponerla sobre la mano del rubio, quien riendo ante sus acciones se la coloco a si mismo, rodeando su cuello.

-Bailemos, mi lady -pidió esta vez tomándola de ambas manos y levantándola, sin darle la mínima posibilidad de réplica.

En realidad Bridgette no tenía muchas ganas de participar en un baile pero de igual manera no dijo nada, incluso cuando empezaba a ponerse nerviosa por la proximidad y el aroma que manaba al cuerpo de su novio combinado con aquella intensa colonia masculina .

-Bridgette... -le llamo el, repentinamente. Sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si, Felix? -murmuro con el corazon en la garganta. Teniendo un mal presentimiento al sentir como Felix se detenía y la tomaba de ambas manos.

-Todos comparten dolor y felicidad... Yo quiero compartir contigo el castigo que se hace llamar mi vida -comenzó a decir nervioso, ahora metiendo una de sus manos en la bolsa de su saco para buscar una pequeña caja negra -Bridgette, ¿Quieres ca...?

-¡No, espera! -exclamo ella alarmada, soltándose de sus manos sin dejarlo terminar su pregunta -No me pidas eso ahora, Felix...No ahora, por favor -rogó pálida y con los ojos llorosos.

Él levantó las cejas inmediatamente, mirándola sorprendido por su repentina actitud. Siendo incapaz de comprender el motivo de su rechazo incluso antes de permitirle terminar de formular su pregunta, herido ante aquel hermoso rostro inundado que se ocultaba sin mucho éxito debajo del flequillo en un pobre intento de evadir su mirada.

-Escucha, Felix... Tengo que decirte algo, algo muy importante -empezó a decir ella con voz temblorosa -Yo, yo no... No quiero que pienses que fue mi intención, te juro que no entiendo como paso... Solo paso. Hace un mes, cuando saliste de viaje... Me di cuenta de que...

-¡Vaya, Bridgette! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! -la interrumpió mirándola con rencor, cerrando los puños con fuerza ante sus palabras y sintiendo como su corazon era abofeteado por un guante lleno de agujas. Intentando controlar el fuego que corría por sus venas al creer entender lo que la chica intentaba decirle -Todo este tiempo estabas mintiéndome, decías amarme y ahora me sales con que amas a otro.

-¿Que? -pregunto ella muy confundida -No, no entiendo porque dices eso...

-Entonces si no es eso, ¿Porque estas en ese estado? ¿Porque me rechazas?

Ella apretó los labios con fuerza.

-Felix, yo... Se que esto sera difícil para ti pero...

-¡Ya basta, Bridgette! ¡Responde sin rodeos! ¿Que no te das cuenta de que solo me estas torturando?

Al ver su silencio, Felix camino hasta la mesa para tomar una de las copas y beber su contenido de un sorbo. Luego volteo hasta donde se encontraba la chica, quien sin levantar la vista del suelo apretaba sus manos nerviosa mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar.

-Vamos Bridgette, solo dilo... Dame el golpe final -insistió el - No quiero saber quien es porque no quiero cometer una locura, pero necesito que seas sincera. Dime que ya no me amas y te juro que en este momento saldré del departamento y de tu vida.

Entre lagrimas la chica volvió a negar lentamente.

Frustrado Felix revolvió su cabello, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener la calma. Por detener aquellas imágenes en su mente de la chica que tanto amaba besando a otro, abrazando a otro, amando a otro... Sonriendole con dulzura, con aquella travesura y sensualidad solo el conocía.

Furioso como nunca antes, Felix perdió el control y estrello la copa que tenia en su mano contra el suelo. Rogando lograr así sacar aquellas horribles imágenes de su cabeza.

Al escuchar aquel estruendo, Bridgette rápidamente levanto la cabeza encontrándose con la cristalina mirada de Felix. Observándolo totalmente asustada por aquella actitud nunca antes vista en el.

Felix por su parte, sin poder soportar el dolor que sentía desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar hasta el interior del departamento, donde tomo las llaves de su auto para luego dirigirse hasta la puerta de salida.

Siendo consciente de lo que estaba por pasar, Bridgette rápidamente corrió a ponerse frente a la puerta. Evitando con aquella acción que se marchara.

-¡Maldita sea, Bridgette! ¡Hazte aun lado!

-No Felix, no quiero... No quiero que te vayas pensando que ya no te amo.

-¡Entonces dime lo que esta pasando! -rogó el, dejando de lado su orgullo. Con la esperanza de obtener alguna explicación -Creí que pedirte matrimonio te haría feliz.

-No necesito de un anillo para ser feliz. Contigo ya soy feliz, muy feliz -murmuro acariciando su mejilla -Pero esto, no es fácil para mi...

-Bridgette, por lo que mas quieras... se clara -apuro a decir desesperado, tomándola de los hombros con los ojos llorosos.

-Lo que mas quiero eres tu, Felix... Y ahora, a otra personita.

Sorprendido Felix abrió los ojos y se alejo de ella como si su piel lo quemara. Con el rostro tan pálido como una hoja de papel ante aquella confesión.

¿Acaso Bridgette había dicho... Otra personita?

Derrumbándose en uno de los sillones de la amplia sala, Felix pensaba en aquellas palabras. Aquellas que solo podía significar una cosa... ¡Bridgette estaba enamorada de alguien mas!

Mientras tanto, escondidos tras la puerta entre abierta de la habitación, Plagg y Tikki veían la escena con gran interés.

-¡No puedo creerlo, jamas lo pensé de ella! ¿Como fue capaz de hacerle esta traición a Felix? -comento Plagg molesto.

Tikki lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Cállate Plagg! ¡No sabes lo que dices, Bridgette es incapaz de hacer eso! -respondió la bichito a punto de estallar por la cólera.

-¡Pero lo acaba de confesar! El estaba muy feliz por pedirle matrimonio, escogió el anillo con mucha ilusión y ella lo rechazo por otro... Sinceramente, no lo merece.

Furiosa por aquella afirmación tan errónea, Tikki voló hasta uno de los muebles y agarro la charola de Plagg, donde se encontraba su tan amado queso. Luego, sin pensarlo mucho y como pocas veces ocurría, guiada por sus emociones la estrello en la cabeza del pequeño kwami negro. Logrando incluso tirarlo al suelo por la fuerza.

-¡Hey! ¿Que te pasa? -grito el gatito casi llorando al sentir el agudo dolor.

-¡No te atrevas a criticar a Bridgette! ¡Y menos si no entiendes lo que realmente esta pasando!

Plagg torciendo la boca comenzó a sobar su cabecita.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! -decía furioso mirando el suelo repleto de queso.

-Si ya se, ya se... Estas molesto porque a ti solo te preocupa no tener que comer -dijo ella rodando los ojos con fastidio.

-Te equivocas, estoy molesto pero esta vez no es por el eso... -respondió Plagg bajando la mirada. Tal vez no era capaz de admitirlo en voz alta, pero con el tiempo había llegado a tenerle cariño a Felix, y aquella situación ademas de quitarle el hambre lograba preocuparlo mucho.

Adivinando sus pensamientos, Tikki voló hasta quedar junto a Plagg.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes... -comenzó a decir un poco avergonzada por sus acciones, acariciando la cabecita del kwami negro -Lo que ella tiene es algo que puede cambiarles la vida pero no separarlos.

En eso, un leve quejido hizo que Tikki dejara de acariciarlo.

-¡Oye, mas cuidado!

-Lo siento mucho Plagg pero tu te lo buscaste... ¿Estas bien?

Y así, al mismo tiempo que Tikki revisaba la cabeza de su compañero y amigo, en la otra habitación Bridgette miraba con profundo dolor a Felix, quien lucia demasiado destrozado por la noticia. Casi como si estuviera fuera de ese mundo.

-¿Felix? -lo llamo con voz trémula -¿Tanto te afecto saber que estoy... que estoy embarazada?

Ante aquella pregunta, Felix reacciono de su trance y la miro confundido.

-¿Que dijiste? -inquirió con la sorpresa que reflejada en su rostro -Repite eso, por favor -pidió levantándose del sillón para acercarse a ella, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-Estoy... Estoy embarazada -dijo ella, con lagrimas rodando a través de sus mejillas.

-¿Embarazada? -repitió el joven con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si, yo...No se como paso, se que nunca hemos hablado de tener hijos y entiendo que puedas enojarte, yo no me arrepiento de mi condición pero se que tal vez tu no quieras esto, así que... Si tu prefieres que nos separemos yo... yo lo entenderé. No estas obligado a nada.

-¿Fue por eso que no aceptaste el anillo?

Ella asintió avergonzada. Bajando la mirada al notar como Felix caminaba rápidamente hacia ella.

-Necesitaba que primero supieras esto... No soportaría que...

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas abruptamente al sentir como Felix capturaba sus labios en un desesperado contacto que la hizo sentirse débil mientras era envuelta en sus brazos.

Una vez que el beso termino, ella todavía temblando lo miro sin comprender muy bien todo lo que estaba pensando.

-¿No estas enojado conmigo? -pregunto Bridgette en un susurro. Mirándolo sin poder ocultar todo el amor que sentía por el mientras los ojos del rubio brillaban como nunca antes por la emoción que inundaba todo su cuerpo.

-¿Enojado? -pregunto con una enorme sonrisa -¡No, jamas lo estaría!

-Pero entonces, tu actitud...

-Mi actitud fue la de un ciego, mi lady. Tenia tanto miedo de perderte que interprete todo mal.

-Pero... Pero... -confundida dejo de hablar al escucharlo reír con gran alegría -¿De que te ríes?

-De lo gracioso que resulto esto... Yo quería darte el mejor de los regalos esta navidad, algo que jamas olvidaras y que te hiciera feliz, algo que cambiara nuestras vidas... Pero como siempre, me has superado... Ese bebe es el regalo de navidad mas hermoso que me pudiste haber dado -respondió con ternura antes de sacar de nuevo la pequeña caja de su saco e hincarse en el suelo, sobre los pétalos de rosa. Mirándola con infinita ternura -Bridgette, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡Si, si quiero! ¡Si quiero! -contesto la chica entre lagrimas, esta vez de alegría.

Sabiendo que aquella propuesta, era el mejor de todos los regalos que había recibido antes. Sabiendo que no habría una sola persona mas en el mundo con quien deseaba pasar el resto de sus días, hasta que sus cuerpos se marchitaran y dieran el ultimo aliento. Porque Felix era el dueño de su corazon, de sus sueños y ahora, el padre de su hijo.

Felix por su parte, al obtener la tan añorada respuesta no dudo en colocar aquel hermoso anillo que había comprado para la ocasión antes de levantarse y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, besándola en los labios como si de ello dependiera su vida. Deseando fundirse con ella.

Porque desde que la había conocido no había un solo día en que ella no hubiese sido su amanecer ni una sola palabra que no comenzara con su nombre. Porque sin importar cuanto intento negar todo eso en un principio, no había un solo camino que no lo llevara hacia ella ni una sola sonrisa de la que no fuese responsable.

Porque Bridgette se había convertido en su alegría, en su verdadera navidad durante todo el año.

Porque con ella, por ella y para ella deseaba ser una mejor persona.

Y porque, no conforme con darle todo aquello e invadir su mundo... Ahora le daba un hijo que cuidaría y amaría con la misma intensidad que amaba a su madre, a su esposa.

Un hijo que era el inicio de aquello que siempre había deseado tener: Una familia.

A lo lejos, Tikki observaba la escena con una radiante sonrisa en su adorable rostro. A penas controlando el impulso que tenia de gritar, aplaudir y revolotear por todos lados por el jubilo.

-¿Ya ves, Plagg? Uno jamas debe juzgar a las personas -dijo Tikki con gran orgullo, pero al ver que la respuesta de su compañero no llegaba suspiro con pesar -¿Plagg, en donde estas? -pregunto molesta, creyendo que el pequeño gatito se encontraba comiendo. Dándole mas importancia a su queso que al inolvidable momento que acababa de ocurrir frente a ellos.

Sin embargo, al buscar en el lugar donde estaba la otra enorme charola de queso y no encontrarlo, Tikki bajo la mirada al suelo. Esperando verlo devorando los restos de Camembert aun tirados.

Nada mas lejos de la realidad.

-¡Oh, no! -grito asustada, viéndolo tirado en el piso -¡Plagg! ¿Estas bien? ¡Contesta, por favor! -rogó preocupada, bajando hasta donde se encontraba para intentar reanimarlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero que...? -decía el kwami negro despertando, todavía un poco mareado.

-¡Menos mal, estas bien! ¿Que te paso ahora?

-¿Como puedes preguntarme eso?

-Si, ¿Que te paso?

-¡Tengo derecho a desmayarme después de esa sorpresa! -respondió sonriendo feliz.

-¡Vaya, Plagg! Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír sin que sea por alguna de tus travesuras o tu adorado queso -se burlo Tikki, avergonzando un poco al pequeño gato negro.

-Y sera la ultima -aseguro el mientras se levantaba y volaba hasta su charola de queso. Dándole un cariñoso abrazo a la enorme rueda olorosa antes de dar su primera mordida-Ven Tikki, acompáñame con un pedazo... -añadió con la boca llena -¡Tenemos que festejar que pronto tendremos corriendo por aquí a un pequeño minino!

-O a una pequeña catarinita -respondió Tikki, comenzando a reír mientras se agarraba la pancita con sus dos manitas.

Definitivamente, Felix y Bridgette sabían como hacer una navidad inolvidable.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **One-shot escrito para el concurso de Wattpad #Relatos de navidad. (Creado por ParisCDH)**

 **Categoría: Navidad.**

 **¡Wow, al fin! Termine :"D**

 **Esta es mi historia, nada espectacular pero si hecha con mucho cariño. Y siendo sincera, me costo mucho acabar con este proyecto por la falta de tiempo :(**

 **Pero bueno, como dato les cuento que en un principio la idea era hacerlo de manera mas corta y sencilla, incluso cómica pero... Como siempre, no me di cuenta de como ni cuando creció tanto el escrito y paso a ser un verdadero drama jajaja xD**

 **Personalmente me divertí bastante escribiendo esto y espero, de todo corazon, no haber fracasado. Como siempre espero que les guste y si no, que al menos los entretenga ;)**

 **Les envió mis mejores deseos a todos aquellos que están leyendo este mensaje, ¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! (Por si alguien no recibió mis felicitaciones el 24, y por si ya no publico nada antes del 31, o el 31 xD)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review/comentarios/ votos? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


End file.
